What I'll Do For Our Love
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Yami is a merman. He has been living for a 1,000 years. When he sees Joey for the first time at the beach one day, he gets a liking on him. Bu what can Yami do since he is what he is? In Yami's mind, he thinks rejection. But what is going to happen when Joey sees Yami for the first time in a special place where extremely rare creatures reside in a secluded place in Japan? R & R!
1. Chapter 1

_Underneath the sea waters_

Red eyes had been watching the above lands for the past millennium. Eyes that had seen many lives been unfold before them. Eyes that seem to dig through your very soul and see your most intimate secrets.

The entity has been hiding away from prying eyes for a 1,000 years. An entity who is part male, part fish. A merman. Even though the mermaids and mermans were just a bunch of fairytales, this particular entity is way too real.

_Above the waters of the beach_

Joey is currently at the beach with the rest of the gang: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Serenity and Duke. Besides Serenity who is tanning, everyone else is on the waters, playing around with a beach ball.

What they don't know is that there is someone watching them from afar. A tanned being hiding behind some big boulders several meters away. His deep-red eyes were seeing the humans living life before him. His name is Yami Atemu.

In his mind, he was wishing he had legs and be human. But having a fish tail is no fun. And since nobody actually believed in people living in the ocean, Yami had to hide away. For the years he had been alive, he always to be apart of the world above the ocean and be able to walk on 2 feet.

Yami suddenly gets a liking on Joey. In his mind, he thinks he is in love with the blond; but what can he do? He is a merman for god's sake. He is very confident is Joey sees him, rejection will arise.

Suddenly, he submerged himself to the waters and went to his home with sadness in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Monday morning, 1__st__ period-Chemistry_

"Okay, students I'll be giving you an assignment that will be due in 3 ½ weeks from now. Each one of you will be doing a presentation on a disease or illness. By the end of the period, I want the topic of your presentation" the teacher said while he was writing down the to-do list on the white board.

"Seriously? I hate doing presentations" Joey says and Tristan agrees. "You guys, you do know this presentation will count a lot towards your class grade. Don't you want to pass"? Tea asks them. "Yeah, but can't the teacher think of another thing that counts towards our final grade"? Tristan asks. "Well, he's the teacher, first point, and second point, he decides what he will for any upcoming assignments, Tristan" Tea says.

_45 minutes later_

"Okay, since I already gotten your presentation topics, you may leave a couple minutes early" Mr. Chuan says while erasing the board. "Finally the class finishes" Joey says and stretching out his body. "I wonder how Yugi will do on his upcoming challenges on the new duel competition next month" Tea says. "I was just thinking of that Tea" Tristan replies. "There shouldn't be any worries. He always comes on top on every duel. Why do you think he will fail?" Joey asks. "I don't know. I was just asking" Tea replies.

_After second period ends one hour later_

"Finally, we have 15 minutes of freedom to ourselves" Yugi says while he is taking off his backpack and putting it near his side on the gang's local spot, the tree. "Hey Yugi, are you prepared for the dueling tournament that's coming up" Tea asks him. "Yes I am totally ready for the tournament Tea. I wonder if Kaiba is in it". "Hopefully he doesn't" Joey says. "It doesn't matter if he is in it or not. Yugi will be the champion in the end anyways" Tea replies to Joey's comment.

The bell rings, signaling for 3rd period, and the 4 friends separate for their periods.

_After school_

"Hey Yugi, I'll be calling you later, if I remember by then, to tell you about our second trip to the beach, if it's okay with you, pal" Tristan tells Yugi while walking home from school. Tea and Joey were walking behind them, both of them in their own conversation. "Sure, I mean, it is very hot these days and a trip to the beach sounds good to me Tristan" Yugi replies. "Okay. We'll decide by when we go. Hopefully this weekend" Tristan says and Yugi laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

_The week passes by and it's the weekend_

"I'm going to have so much fun at the beach. I can't wait to go already" Joey says as he applies sunscreen on his torso and abdomen. "Yeah me too Joey. Me too" Tea replies to Joey's comment. After 35 minutes of preparing the last touch ups, the group of friends went their way to the beach on Duke's car.

15 minutes later, they arrived to their destination. And Joey was acting like a hyper 5-year old on sugar rush. "Hurry up guys" he says. "Don't rush us" Yugi comments and laughs out loud. "We have to get the stuff out the car you know Joey" Tea says. "Yeah Joey" Duke says, while checking Serenity out.

After they got their stuff and put them on a spot near a bathroom, everybody went (or ran, in Joey's case!) to the waters. Unknowingly to them, red eyes are watching them from afar. Looking to Joey's way. And it seems that more sadness is taking over his breaking heart, since he knows what will happen if he shows himself to the world. And he couldn't expose himself to anybody, because there will be lots of controversy whether or not mermaids and mermans are actually real. "I wish I was a real person, and not being stuck like this" Yami murmurs to himself, and his eyes get watery from loneliness for decades. Being a merman is difficult for Yami, and what can he do to not be a merman? "I wish I could have two feet and not hide away from the world. What life I have" he talks to himself.

His tail is a bright aqua color with small fins, his body a beautifully tan color and although he is slender he is well-defined. His hair is very unnatural: spikes all around his head, like a halo; red-black-yellow are the colors; and bangs framing his faces. His most prominent feature, are of course his eyes, a deep crimson red color. Eyes that can stare deeply into anybody's soul.

His usual spot, behind the boulders, is where Yami is currently at the moment, staring admirably at Joey. His eyes are glittering like diamonds, as Yami is smiling with joy since today's a lucky day for him. But it won't last long, since Joey will have to leave in a couple of hours. And Yami will be counting the days until the next time Joey comes to the beach again, but he doesn't know when he will come again to the beach. And he secretly wishes Joey would live at the beach, so he could look at him every minute of the day, seven days a week.

Several hours later

"Well guys, it is time to go. It's nearly 7pm. And you know we got to study for Monday's test on Chemistry" Tea says. "No, I don't want to leave" Tristan comments. "Well we can't live at the beach, you know" Yugi replies. "I know, but still" Tristan says. "Besides, I hate school" he continues saying. After 10 minutes, they are in the car, getting ready to leave after a long and fun day the beach.

Yami leaves his hideout from the boulders, and watches the car leave the parking lot; he feels alone again. "When will he come again"? he asks, and nobody answers him but the warm summer air, and he feels goosebumps rising on his arms. He lowers his head in sadness, as he swims away to his underwater home at the bottom of the ocean, just a mile away from the boulders.

What Yami doesn't know that the gods are on his side, and will grant him his wish of being a human. And that wish will happen very, very soon. The thing is, that Yami wouldn't know what hit him when the day comes and he sees 2 legs instead of a tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning

"Good morning class. And everybody knows that we have a test today, and the test will take the entire class period. It has 58 multiple choice, 12 fill-in-the-blanks questions and 5 short answer questions" the teacher says as he is getting the tests out of his book bag. "Oh man. I am so going to fail this test and the class with an F" Tristan exaggerates. "I'm on the same page as you Tristan. You're not alone" Joey says.

After school

"Hey Tea, I need to ask you something" Joey tells Tea as both follow Yugi and Tristan to Yugi' house, the Kame Shop.

"Okay. What is it Joey?" Tea asks Joey.

"Well, um, well, I kind of saw some weird person at the beach we went the other day, and when we went again, I saw him again. He had the most weird hair I ever seen, Tea. I saw him hiding behind some boulders near the shore. I don't know if you saw them" Joey says, making a face.

"Really Joey? I haven't saw anybody behind those rocks, especially with weird hair" Tea replies.

"What are you guys saying"? Yugi asks them both.

"Joey is telling me how some dude was watching him the 2 times we went to the beach" Tea comments.

"Is that true Joey?" Tristan asks Joey, with an amused look on his face, and Yugi was laughing behind him.

"Yes Tristan,it is true, okay? And Yugi, please stop laughing at me" Joey says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay Joey, I'll stop. I'm sorry" Yugi says. "But let's go to the beach if that supposed guy is still there, behind the boulders, where you said you saw him hiding".

"Well, we could go on Saturday morning. Hopefully, he is there" Joey says.

"Yeah. Cause if we don't, then maybe come to the beach when he's not expecting it, like on a school day or something. Nobody comes to the beach during the week because it's either we go to school or go to work" Tea says.

"But, of course, the guy Joey says, is not going to be stupid. He will see us and hide from us. I got an idea. Grab a camera, and put it somewhere near the boulders. But it has to be clever because somebody might steal, or he will see it" Yugi comments.

"Yeah, that is a very good idea. But we have to come up with that clever idea, because we don't want to have the camera stolen, and especially have the dude to see the camera. Oh, also we don't need to have him watch us put the camera into place, and other people too. They are going to suspect something" Tea replies.

"The perfect time for this is during at night" Tristan says.

"Good idea Tristan" Joey replies.


	5. AN

I would appreciate it if I get some reviews to the story. I feel like nobody is interested in reading it. But I will continue the story, with reviews or no reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

The moon was shining bright and the stars were sparkling like bright yellow jewels scattered around the sky. People were walking around the beach still and some were with their kids, letting them play around the water and keeping an eye on them, in case something happened to them.

Our favorite gang appeared from their seats nearby the beach as they were preparing their idea to the test. Duke had the camera in his hands (and was dragged into this by the way) and is preparing to put the camera in its place.

'So, haven't gotten my explanation yet as why I am doing this Joey? And what is this about a merman you said?" Duke asks in disbelief.

"The camera is to capture that merman, if we are lucky. And besides, I got a glimpse of that merman once, okay" Joey exclaimed.

"Okay. Where do I put the camera at? And we don't need the merman seeing us doing any of this" Duke replies.

"Okay, let's go find a good place for the camera Duke, follow me" both Tristan and Joey say together and the 3 males go to the sand and immediately start looking for a good spot.

"Let's see here" Joey speaks up, breaking the silence.

"Oh here you guys, I found a good spot" Duke exclaims in excitement.

"Where?" Tristan asks.

"Here Tristan" Duke says pointing to a small hole between several joined rocks that were under the bridge.

"That's a good spot Duke. Good finding" Joey says.

"I know".

"Okay, now that the camera is set, let's go and wait for a while" Joey says.

He, Duke and Tristan go back to their spot and wait.

Unknowing to Yami, he gets out of his hiding spot and quietly watches the people and makes sure that nobody watches him.

'It would be dangerous if anybody saw me' Yami thought.

He glanced around his surroundings and quickly notices that Joey and his friends were not too far away from the beach.

'He came again' he thinks happily ton himself and a smile grows on his face.

Then, glancing a little bit to the left, he sees a blinking red small light coming from under the bridge.

'Is that a camera?' Yami questions to himself.

"I think it is a camera. But why is it there and who put it there anyways?" he questions again quietly, not wanting to get anybody's attention from the beach goers that were present at the time.

"Do you think the merman is out right now or what?" Joey speaks his question.

"I really don't know Joey, we are going to find out by our camera, and hopefully it did caught him" Yugi replies.

"How long are we going to stay here waiting? What if the camera already recorded him and we are still here waiting?" Duke questions.

"We are not going to be here long enough Duke. Just a little bit more and then we'll leave, okay" Tea replies to Duke's concern.

30 minutes later, and the gang decides it's enough of recording. 'Hopefully we did caught something' Joey thinks as he goes to grab the camera from its spot.

Unknown to both the gang and Yami, the camera did caught something in it, and will leave the gang to a state of shock when they get home.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally arriving at the Game Shop 20 minutes later, the gang were in a state of shock. They were like that since they decided to watch what the camera recorded at the beach and what they witnessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell did I just see?" Tea asked in disbelief and confusion.

"Well, it looks like a male watching something or someone, but swimming behind some big rocks? Is he embarrassed or something?" Yugi asked, wanting to know this male.

"I don't know what to think right now" Tristan replied.

"I don't know either Tristan but it seems that he looks lonely, just by the expression he had on his face. Besides, we just can't go up to him and us asking him who he is. It might scare him off or think we are weird for even asking that. Although maybe he's something else" Tea suddenly says.

"What do you mean Tea?"

"Well I don't know. Joey said the other day that this same male was looking at him, maybe this time he was looking at him again. I believe that he likes Joey, I am not quite sure of that though. And he is at the same place Joey said" Yugi commented.

"Yeah, I was thinking of that too Yugi. But I find it creepy to know that he was looking my way" Joey answers.

"Creepy? Why creepy?" Tristan asks him.

"Because i do find it creepy" Joey said.

"Well I don't" Duke spoke up.

"Really Duke?" Yugi asks him laughing.

"Yeah, I mean you should be at least flattered that a dude likes you Joey. It means that you're attractive" Duke answers sarcastically.

"Very funny Duke" Tristan replied with a big grin.

"Well, what are you going to do Joey?" Yugi asks the blonde.

"Nothing, I am going to do nothing" Joey answers him.

"What? Why?" Duke asks.

"Because I have absolutely no interest in dating a dude, especially a guy whom I don't know. Besides I am not gay, I like guys and you all know I like Mai".

"Yeah, but who knows Joey, you might end up in a dude's arms" Tristan jokes, earning a punch in the arm by Joey.

"Don't joke like that Tristan, I am NOT GAY for god's sake" Joey yells.

"Don't need to scream Joey, Tristan was only joking" Tea says and Joey told her "Don't need to joke like that though Tea".

"Yeah yeah whatever" Tristan comments frowning.

Duke then starts laughing and Joey glares at him, shutting him up.

"Okay Joey, calm down" Yugi tells Joey and he nods as a response.

"Alright I will calm down but no more jokes Duke and Tristan, okay?" Joey asks both males and they nod.

"Okay" Joey says.

"Alright then, so do we delete what the camera recorded or not?" Yugi spoke up.

"Delete it Yugi, please" Joey answers him.

"Okay, where's the camera?"

"In the bag" Tea answers him.

While Yugi went to delete the video of Yami off the camera, Duke starts laughing out of nowhere.

"What's so funny Duke?" Tea asks him with a weird look on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing Tea".

"Tell me Duke, please".

"Okay Tea, it's just that I remembered a story my mom told me once when I was little and it kind of reminded of Joey's situation right now and it made me laugh".

"What kind of story?" Joey asks with curiosity in his voice, wanting to know the resemblance of the story and his situation.

"Well the story was about a male mermaid who is alone that lives alone in the ocean and likes a girl who is a normal human being. She didn't know about this merman's existence and didn't even believe in such fairytale until she meets him one day when she goes to the beach. She was caught off-guard when she sees the merman swimming near her. And a few months later, they were dating and soon were married. The merman was granted to be a normal human and live with his wife on land".

"Wow, I wonder if that could work now for Joey" Tristan jokes again and he hits him again in the arm.

"What did I tell you about that kinds of jokes?"

"To not joke like that".

"And what did you do?"

"I joked. I'm sorry Joey".

"Next time, you won't be lucky because I will kick your ass so hard that you can't walk".

"I'm so scared I'm shaking" Tristan jokes again.

"We'll see" Yugi comments.

At the beach, Yami was swimming with a smile on his face.

"I'm in love and I wish I were human".

A small but weird stranger ( who was sent down by the gods above) was looking out to Yami, with an open spell book on his hands.

'Oh Yami, soon you will be united with the one you love'.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day, which was a Saturday, Joey was wide awake in his room when his cell-phone rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joey, it's me Yugi".

"Hey Yugi, what's up?"

"Joey, I was thinking of something. Yesterday, the mermaid got me thinking".

"Of what? Is it bad?"

"No, it's not bad Joey. Well, a little while ago Tea called me and said maybe we should get the merman captured".

"WHAT?! Get him captured? But why?"

"Well, maybe to do 'things' to him. I really don't know. Maybe to get him into human form Joey. Would that be great? If he likes you like we think he is, maybe you two could get together".

"Oh hell no. I think that is a bad idea Yugi. What if something goes wrong? We could get in trouble. He's human too you know".

"I know Joey, I know. But we should get a stranger an opportunity too. I thought it was weird but thinking it over, I believe it should be done".

"I am not into this idea Yugi. I don't want any problems if something goes wrong with that merman to be honest with you Yugi".

"It is a suggestion Joey".

"Well, I am going to think of this idea of yours Yugi, then we'll talk".

"Alright then Joey. Hey guess what?"

"What? Is it something about that merman again?"

"No, it's a different subject Joey. I finally gotten those cards I wanted since last year. And you got some of those cards too".

"I got what? No way".

"Yes way. Get over here to get them. They're something we need. And Kaiba doesn't even know about these cards' existence".

"Shit, I could finally beat him in a duel. God, that dream is now a reality. But how did you got your hands in them anyway?"

"My title of course".

"So the people gave those just simply being the King of Games, huh?"

"Yes Joey, they did. I am over the moon right now, it's crazy".

"I can't believe it either Yugi. I am on my way to the Game Shop right now".

"Okay Joey, see you".

"See you Yugi".

A few minutes had passed and Joey ran to the Game Shop to get the valuable cards for his deck.

Opening the door, he sees Yugi looking over his deck with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Yugi, I am here now".

"Hey Joey, good that you're here. Your new cards are here" Yugi said with a pack of the cards they were waiting for.

"Oh thanks a lot Yugi. This means a lot for me".

"You're very welcome Joey".

"Oh man, these cards will help me win I swear. I can't believe this Yugi".

"I know, it's crazy how I managed to get my hands on these. Oh Kaiba you have no idea what hit you when we duel. Same goes for you Joey. I bet he will be very surprised when you finally beat him in a duel. And I think he will be begging in order to get cards like these for his deck".

"I just simply imagine that and I find it very funny. I mean, he is the CEO of the biggest gaming company there is, of course he is going to have resources and connections. How he won't have his hands on these types of cards is beyond me".

"I know Joey, it's crazy. Well, I am just going over new strategies and techniques with the new cards".

"I am going to do that when I get home. Well, I have to leave you Yugi because my dad is expecting me to help him with the truck".

"Still not working huh?"

"Nope. If we get done early, I am going to come back".

"Okay Joey, hopefully you come back, if not maybe tomorrow".

"Sure Yugi. See you".

"See you later Joey".


End file.
